Time Heals
by EclipsedbyJacob
Summary: Bella has been changed and is unlike any other vampire. She doesn't crave blood at all. Edward is her only thirst. When the family returns to Forks for the final time, Bella's true nature comes out. Who will be at the receiving end of her hunger now?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers:**

Time was a strange thing. Edward had tried to explain it many times before, but I never really understood. I knew in reality four long years had passed. To me, it felt more likes weeks, months maybe. And though I had been an active participant in that life outside my own, watched as the sun rose and set a thousand times, it had always seemed close.

After the wedding, Edward and I left for Dartmouth with the rest of the Cullen family. Sam Ulley had approached Edward and reminded him that the treaty must remain valid, to ensure the future of the Quileute tribe. With regards to me, Sam quietly agreed that this was my choice and they would not declare war over that particular point. Ultimately, the werewolves bore no ill will toward the Cullen's but we would have to leave the Forks for good. I knew that Sam himself was indifferent to our presence, most of them were, but this was for Jacobs' sake. No one had seen or heard from him in almost a month. After everything, I owed him whatever he needed, no matter what the cost. He had saved me too many times.

That night Edward and I flew to London for our honeymoon. The entire flight I begged him to change me as we made love, but trying to consummate our union proved to be both disappointing and terrifying. Edward's control would falter for an instant and would result in my being inches away from being smothered or a broken pelvic bone. Edward would always snap back in to the moment the instant before causing me any serious pain with a horrified expression on his face. In the end, we had kissed and caressed every single inch of each other's bodies. The act left me feeling complete and utterly content.

The following evening's attempts went a little better, but he still could not gain enough control to enter me. The whole experience of his naked marble body was too much to bear and the cool hard climaxes his mouth coaxed from me were enough to placate. We contented ourselves with just being together this way, tasting and touching each other, night after long night.

It was March before we decided to risk the visit with Charlie. I was still human after all, so no treaty had been broken. The trip was not completely forbidden. I was uncomfortable the entire flight, expecting to see Jacob's pained face as I stepped off the plane. But the sight of seeing Charlie smiling dissolved all my wary feelings. I had surprised both Charlie and Edward as I bounded in to his arms.

That night, as Charlie lay sleeping, Edward whispered, "Let's run."

We ran straight through the trees to our meadow in a few minutes. I gasped as he lowered me from his back. There was a small tent pitched and waiting.

Edward chuckled as he answered the thoughts, he couldn't hear. "Rosalie thought we needed a different approach."

I felt myself blush, the heat rising in my cheeks. "Rosalie?" I breathed.

He laughed harder still as he unzipped the tent. "Space heater, included!"

I felt my face burning, but he reached up with his cool fingertips and the heat began to rise from somewhere much lower. His butterscotch eyes bored into my soul and my knees grew weak. I knew he was already naked, though I hadn't noticed him move to remove his clothes. His nonchalance gave me a sudden rush of courage. He was my husband after all.

That night we discovered that if I took all control and stayed on top of Edward, sex was actually quite simple…and amazing…and beautiful. Our bodies had been waiting in anticipation and his cold body pressed against mine (and inside of mine) was heaven. As I came, his fingers wound between mine and I felt him let go of himself. The marble body beneath me rfirst tensing then relaxing as he gave in to my body. The first time Edward lost complete control of his conscience, he eagerly found his own climax in the same instant I found mine.

It was as it should have been all along. It suddenly seemed that this was the one thing missing from my human existance. How did I ever make it this long with out feeling Edward inside of me?

"Bella," he crooned in his velvet voice.

I reached forward to touch his face while he lay there eyes closed breathing quick and shallow. A sickening pain shot up my arm. From the odd angle at which it laid, I could immediately tell my middle finger had been crushed.

So wrapped up in the passion of our love making, I hadn't felt his grasp on my hand tighten for a split second as he let go to desire. So focused in the moment, neither of us had noticed anything.

Edward slowly opened his eyes to take in my pained expression, and then followed my eyes to the deformity at the end of my arm.

"Bella!" This time he shouted, and before I knew what was happening, he had both of our clothes on and was tearing out of the tent, running full speed toward Forks.

Sitting in the ER two hours later, I had to whisper reassurances in Edward's ear. I'd take the trade any day. A bone heals, but the memory of our love had me floating through the clouds. I could barely keep my hands off him…the good one anyway.

I read the guilt and disgust all over his face as we ran back to Charlie's, sporting my new brace.

"You were amazing," I whispered letting my lips graze the edge of his ear. His breathing faltered once than continued calm as always.

""You are so sexy and brilliant and amazing."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I can't wait to get home and try it again."

Finally, Edward answered me, by shooting an angry glare over his shoulder and letting me from his back. The ego trip wasn't working so I immediately decided to play a card I knew he couldn't resist.

I looked at my shoes as I began. "I'm begging you, Edward. _Please _don't think about it anymore. I couldn't stand it if you ever thought badly about what happened." Now, I grabbed his face between my hands and met his serious expression with one of my own. "You're my husband, and I expect you to pleasure me in all senses of that word. "

He smiled his crooked grin and I was at him again, pressing myself eagerly against his marble chest. All too soon he pulled away from me.

"Besides," I teased. "I have an idea."

He tried to form an argument, but in the end I was able to seduce him.

We discovered that if his arms were restrained he wasn't tempted to grab me and snap a few more bones. Even a piece of lace provided enough resistance that Edward didn't have to worry about his self control.

In all, I had given Edward the year he'd asked for. In fact, it had been me who'd avoided the topic during those passionate months. The chemistry our bodies had in the throes of lovemaking was too unbelievable to give up. I simply couldn't commit myself to eternity yet. It seemed much too high a price to pay. Who knew what sex would be like when we were both cold and hard? I enjoyed feeling my warmth warm his body beneath it, and how completely our bodies touched when we lay pressed against each other. I felt like in our most private moments that we were one body and one consciousness, no longer Edward and Bella at all.

If it hadn't been for one of Rosalie's rants, I might never have made the final decision on my mortality. She was preaching to Alice the benefits of body oil. The utter excitement as she relived the previous nights' capers with Emmett was hard to ignore. Both 'sisters' watched my interest growing and gave me a rather spirited lesson on vampire sexuality, which seemed to involve a deeper animalistic hunger than my human mind could comprehend.

"Really, Bella," Alice chimed. "Sex is a whole different level between vampires. It's not so much about feeling him inside you as about…"She paused searching for the right word.

"It's all the same feelings, but not the way you feel them," Rosalie said after a minute. "Instead of feeling all the desires inside your body, they are in the air, so you both feel each others reactions and you're stimulated by it…" Her soft voice trailed off.

"I don't think you realize how dangerous sex with Edward is for you, Bella." I knew that she knew nothing of human sexuality from personal experience, but she had surely seen Edward and I more than once in her mind, whether she had wanted to or not. "I know you think he's totally given himself to that side but you're wrong. If he had, it'd be more serious than a broken finger. He always has to remain conscious of you, Bella. The consequences of that would be disastrous."

It was in that moment that I became convinced. After hearing the mechanics of vampire sex and coming to the realization that Edward still had not been able to fully enjoy our marriage, I knew I was ready. I had promised to love him for eternity and it was time to make good on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward changed me on our first anniversary

Edward changed me on our first anniversary. Carlisle kept me well sedated so that I slept through most of the agony, but in all, it was more discomfort than pain. The morphine was burned off so quickly that when the heat gave way to the numbing cold in my veins, I found myself awake in moments of near sanity. I still couldn't focus on anything happening around me. Edward was the only constant. He maintained a continuous vigil by my bedside, and I could sense his presence through the drug-induced stupor.

When I awoke from my final sleep, I knew this life was better than I imagined. Seeing Edward for the first time with my new eyes was like a blind man seeing his first sunset. It seemed that each time I had gazed upon his perfect countenance with human eyes, I had only been reading the words describing him. Now, I could clearly see how beautiful Edward truly was. He was even more god-like than I had ever suspected. I did not know such beauty could exist in any form, and it hardly seemed fair. No, my human eyes could never have done him justice.

Seated in a black suede recliner next to the bed, Edward had his elbows on his knees, head bent low. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and a slew of emotions played over his face.

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

I knew he barely spoke, but the harmony sang in my ears. A sweeter sound I had never before heard.

He gazed intently at me until I wondered what it was he saw here. Guilt, frustration, pain, and finally desire flicked across his features. I couldn't open my mouth to speak. Edward's beauty was shocking.

Instantly, he was at my side, grasping my face and taking in my expression. I barely had time to register that his hands no longer felt cold. A charge flowed between his fingertips and my lips as he slid his fingers across them. I inhaled his scent, and was again unable to think clearly. A burning sensation churned in my stomach. I felt the unmistakable bitter taste of venom flow into my mouth and the sweet pulses of desire rising from below.

Edward still looked guilty.

"I think it was harder for you than it was for me," I laughed. The sound of my voice caught me off guard. I knew on the surface I still sounded the same, but underneath it was a depth and melody I had never heard before.

Edward forced a smile. He didn't look happy in the slightest. I would have settled for relief, but he still looked absolutely stricken. I, on the other hand, felt positively whole, light and confident, as I reached out for Edward. I twisted my fingers between his and pulled him closer. He would have resisted if he'd been strong enough, but the current zipping through the air was too much to bear.

I kissed him passionately, and all the former reluctance burned away. We made love for hours upon hours (or was it days?) An electric charge encompassed our bodies and I felt Edward completely let go of himself. All our inhibitions were lost in the hungry way we made love.

We lay tangled and panting in the pale light of sunrise. Every inch of our hard bodies felt welded to the other. When I lifted my head to take in his expression, Edward's face looked crumpled again.

"You're hungry," I whispered against his chest. The shadows under his dark eyes were almost black.

Edward looked shocked. "And you're not," he stated.

I had to roll over this comment in my mind. Every thought since awakening had been of Edward. Realization came slowly.

I could remember a wild, thirsty vampire writhing at Jasper's feet that day in the clearing. She seemed barely able to contain the hunger inside her while I stood so close. I remembered Alice and Edward both telling me it had been the same for every one.

I felt no thirst. No strangling hunger growling inside my chest. I felt basically the same.

Edward continued to stare, his black eyes searching.

"What is it?" I murmured. I had the sudden notion that that the change hadn't happened at all, but that was pushed away instantly. As much as I felt the same, I also felt completely different.

I got up to walk to the mirror beside Edward's dresser. I reached it without realizing I had made a conscious step forward. What I saw made my mouth drop. The emerald nightgown I was wearing was torn and ripped all over. Whether it was from the change or from the uninhibited love making that followed, I couldn't be sure. My pale skin glittered in the soft light from the open window, and my hair fell perfectly around my shoulders as if I had spent the night with Alice and her curling irons. My face was smooth, and nearly transparent. I looked simply lovely. I gasped. First, because I couldn't believe I was looking in at myself and then because I finally saw my eyes.

I knew to expect the bright crimson Bree's eyes had been or some shade of red. I was not prepared for what I did see. Brown…the same color they had always been, only with much deeper.

I whipped back around to face Edward just as the door opened. Carlisle made his way to me, with Esme following. She stopped and sat on the bed. Edward would have been blushing if it were possible. He looked completely uncomfortable having been caught by his pseudo parents naked, covered only by a thin cotton sheet.

Neither seemed to notice Edward at all.

"What's this?" Carlisle shot a quick glance at Edward. He peered deeply into my eyes. "Very curious. How…?"

"How are you feeling, Bella," Esme asked softly. I shifted my eyes toward her voice, but stopped at Edward. Honestly, I felt more than a little aroused, not that I'd tell Esme that. I giggled instead of answering.

Carlisle had stepped away from me, and the three of them looked disturbed and shared a quick look between them.

They seemed to be waiting for me to say something. So, before I had the chance to become uncomfortable, I spoke.

" Actually, I _am _a little hungry." I said lightly. "I could really go for some pizza!"

All three mouths dropped.

That was the strange thing. I _could _eat pizza and pasta, cookies and ice cream the same as I always had. There was no burning in my throat for blood, certainly not human. In fact, the only perceptible difference in my diet was my sudden fondness for rare steaks.

I could mingle in human society with out any fear of losing control. This meant I didn't have to spend the rest of Charlie and Renee's avoiding them. Of course, it was easier in Charlie's case. Renee was far too perceptive and noticed all the smallest differences in me.

"Bella, did you get contacts?"

"Bella, your hands are freezing!"

"Bella, you could use a day in the sun. You're absolutely pale!"

But the worst was when Renee had picked us up at the airport in Jacksonville, for our winter break. She eyed me anxiously the second I stepped in to her line of sight. A huge smile spread the length of her face.

"Bella," she whispered. pulling me away from Edward. "Are you pregnant? You're absolutely glowing!"

I glowered at the bright light streaming from the huge windows. Only in Florida does the sun shine like this in December. For all future meetings with Renee, Edward and I sent plane tickets so she and Phil could visit our home.

Charlie tried to remain cool and collected each time we arrived in Port Angeles. He always let it slip as I threw my arms around him in greeting.

"He's very lonely," Edward whispered in my ear.

I struggled with that for four long years, and even more so since I changed. Still, I could see no way to appease the situation. The treaty with the werewolf pack was still in effect, and we had broken the rules already. So, during the weekend stays, Edward and I kept in Forks. We never went to our meadow. Nothing that would leave a scent where the wolves could find it.

I tried to convince Charlie to leave, to stay with us. Stubborn as always, he refused, mumbling about being perfectly suited to the small town life that Forks provided. It made me feel incredibly guilty.

I tried to refocus again. No matter the battle with Charlie, I had been standing idle for far too long thinking about him. I was supposed to be getting ready to go out in the city with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Besides, last time I'd seen Charlie, he looked happy enough. He just looked very tired. I had urged him to finally retire and relax a little. He had just laughed and reminded me that was what Sundays were for.

The phone rang and brought me back before I was lost in my mind again. I just tended to over think everything.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled picking up my cell.

"Bella," the voice sounded weary and defeated.

"Phil?!" I couldn't remember him ever calling before. I was suddenly uneasy. Something must be wrong. "What's happened? Where's Rene?"

"No!" His voice sounded genuinely surprised. "Rene is fine." He hesitated.

In the silence, I could feel the tension surging at me from Phil. It was obvious whatever he had to say was huge and I felt confused. Just then, Edward threw open the door with a look of horror in his eyes. I just glimpsed Alice dancing in to the room behind him. Both stes of golden eyes were bearing down me.

Alice's own phone was at her ear, but I couldn't listen when Phil cleared his voice to begin again. He studdered a few more times before finally spitting it out.

"It's Charlie... I'm so sorry, Bella.'

_Charlie_

I swooned, then, and met Edward's eyes. The emotion I saw there confirmed it. My phone slipped from my hands, and clattered on the floor.

"Oh no!" I collapsed and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I could sense the four vampires surrounding me as soon as I began to come to. They were quietly whispering in concerned voices.

"Leave it to Bella," I heard a deep and familiar chuckle. "Apparently, none of our rules apply to her. Honestly! Sleeping!"

"Not sleeping, Emmett" I groaned.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant. "No, but fainting can hardly be considered normal vampire behavior."

"Of course not. Is there anything normal about me at all?" I wondered.

I slowly opened my eyes. Carlisle was looking into them, with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Vampire Oddity at your service." I said.

Emmett bellowed from near my feet. When I glanced in his direction I took in the rest of the gathered Cullen family. Rosalie sat still as stone with her back against the window. Jasper stood on the opposite side of the bed from Carlisle. All four stared at me with varying degrees of trepidation flitting across their faces.

"Where's Edward?" I asked feeling panic rising in my chest. Edward was my only hunger and I felt helpless with out him.

Carlisle's strong hand was on my shoulder, forcing me to lie back. "Booking your flight, Bella. It's OK. He'll be back soon."

My head spun and I gave up my futile attempts to leap from the couch. I collapsed and closed my eyes.

Cool lips brushed my cheek. Expecting Edward, I was surprised to see Jasper leaning close. He permeated the air with waves of love.

"A high price to pay?" He whispered at my ear.

"Yes," I answered him, and then my eyes fell on Rosalie. I was thinking of the night she had told me her story. She had said something just like that, but I hadn't really grasped what she meant until now. There was a lot I gave up.

Quick as lightning, Rosalie's hand found mine and her head was bent across my body. She shook with silent sobs. I found my fingers stroking her silken hair, trying to comfort my grieving sister.

Two days later I stood in Forks Cemetery, staring at Charlie's grave. The sun was shining in an ironic way, but every one else had left hours ago. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie who had accompanied me, had left for a memorial of a different sort, involving fermented liquids and winded reminiscence. I couldn't bear Charlie's house yet. It held too many memories.

Without Charlie, my life would never have become the miracle that it was today. I owed him everything. My _father_ had deserved much more than this. I agonized over what I should have done. Could I have wished this life on some one as selfless and caring as Charlie just so I wouldn't have to feel this pain? It had been too easy for me, and I wouldn't ever want to see Charlie trying to battle this beast.

Dusk was beginning to settle over the cemetery, casting eerie landscapes and unsettling shadows. I had never been more terrified of twilight than I was at this moment. I felt my humanity slip further away than I'd ever allowed it before.

A warmth began to touch me. It grew and spread; quickly encompassing the entire hill on which I stood. A musty odor attacked my nose. It smelled both familiar and unbearable. I lifted my eyes to face the source. Nine huge men surrounded the small hill, shoulders hunched forward and hands thrust in to pockets of similar dark colored suits. It was an ominous sight, the werewolves coming to pay their last respects to my father.

Despite the warmth in the air, I shivered.

The sheer size of the pack was staggering. I felt anxious and shifted to the balls of my feet. My body shook as the emotions took control. I knew I ought to run, and fast, but there was no way through the circle of men. My feet seemed unwilling to move, anyhow. I could find no strength to lift them.

In defeat, I fell gracefully to the damp earth and buried my head in my hands, waiting for the attack.

"Bella," Sam's flat voice seemed as surprised to see me, as I was to see them.

I tried to ignore him. I could stand no sympathy from the family I hadn't chosen.

"Please leave me alone," I pleaded.

Suddenly, the heat was overwhelming. I felt sick from it and almost retched. _Add that to the list of abnormal vampire behavior, Carlisle, _I thought bitterly.

"Geez, Bella, we're used to scaring the kids, but I thought a _vampire _should be able to handle it." The voice was as bright and comforting as a ray of summer sun. I allowed myself a peek at the speaker, though I already knew I shouldn't.

Six foot five and every inch as big as Emmett, Jacob's size was daunting. He seemed much more vast than my memory had given credit. Of course, it could be that I was groveling in the mud at his feet.

I jumped to my feet. The hot sickly smell assaulted my senses again. Jacob smiled. It was every bit the comfort I remembered.

My best friend stood before me again, four years after I had left him broken and discarded.

"Bella," he whispered sweetly.

It took him three large strides to cover the space between us. His long dark arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help myself; I took a deep breath and threw my arms around him as tight as I dared. Jacob kept his neck strained away from me and his nose wrinkled in disgust, but he seemed very happy to see me.

After a few minutes, I sensed the rest of the pack fade away, back to the forest. Jacob brushed the hair from my neck and leaned in. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as he inhaled.

"You _do _stink and I can feel my temperature dropping, but…" He paused searching me with his eyes. "Bella, you're still as beautiful as ever."

I held my breath and buried my face in his chest. He held me close until I loosened the embrace.

"I came here ready to tear your throat out," he said breaking the silence with a deep laugh.

I flashed my eyes at him.

"Kidding, Bells! Actually, I'm really relieved to see you again. It's been way too long. Of course I knew you were all right. Charlie never shuts up about his 'Dartmouth Grad.' If he'd ever let on otherwise, we'd been able to take care of the _Cullens._"

"I AM a Cullen, Jake," I spat.

The tone of my voice took him off guard for a second, before the easy smile was back in place.

"No, Bella. I know! I just meant that if things had gone differently, I would have avenged you."

I couldn't look at him any more. Guilt pulsed through me just like my blood had.

"It's just…" he paused. "You look really good. That's all. I guess I was just expecting…well…a monster. He stepped back to take in my expression. "I mean, it's you! And you're OK!"

It reminded me of another day with Jacob, in another life, and I had to smile. As always, Jacob seemed to know the direction my mind had taken.

"Been cliff diving lately?"

My smile grew.

"Actually, I have!" Emmett and I had taken a two-week vacation in Costa Rica to jump off some of the highest and most beautiful waterfalls in the world.

"And motorcycles?"

I laughed out loud, finally releasing the breath I had taken when we first embraced.

"I just got a Hayabusa!" I couldn't contain my excitement. Since I finally gave in a month ago and bought the damn thing, neither Edward nor Jasper could keep up. I loved to be better at something, finally!

Jacob flashed an approving grin.

"So, what's the story? I never got to give you a proper goodbye."

He was ashamed enough to look sincere. I had thought about our parting more times than I wanted to remember. I felt sick with guilt every time.

"It's a long story, Jake."

I wondered if I should say anything at all. Anything might set him off, If he lost control in my presence this time, I would not be so lucky.

Sensing my hesitation he spoke again. "Look, Bella, there's something I need to say to you, and I think it's better if I just come out and say it. So there's no confusion later…"

He grabbed my hands as his voice trailed off. They made my own fingers feel like they were on fire and I dropped them immediately. There was no restraint on his face as he continued.

"I acted like a real ass back then, I and I want to apologize for trying to pull you apart. I could see you and Edward needed each other. Look at what it did to you when he left. I knew I was only a replacement."

"You were so much more than that, Jacob," I interrupted.

"Please, Bella let me finish. I knew he loved you as much as you loved him. I just didn't think it could compare to the way I felt about you. I mean, you were everything I ever thought about back then. The only excuse I have is I that I was 16. What does a 16 year old boy know about love, Bella?"

"Indeed," I snorted.

He smiled again.

" I came to your wedding, you know."

I inhaled sharply. "No, I did not know." This was surprising information. Edward would have known the instant he heard Jacob's thoughts. That he did not tell me, led me to believe he was in on the conspiracy.

"I had to come to some…acceptance of the situation, Bella. Not a hundred percent, but I was getting there. It broke my heart, but I was ready to give. It was actually the closure I needed. There was no way either of us could live if I kept pushing it after that. I wouldn't do it. I was ready to give you friendship, exactly as you wanted.

"I finally realized I could accept your decision with Edward, but not of you choosing his _life._ How could anyone wish that?"

Then he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped to my feet. The hot sickly smell assaulted my senses again. Jacob smiled and it was every bit the comfort I remembered.

My best friend stood before me again, four years after I had left him broken and discarded.

"Bella," he whispered sweetly.

It took him three large strides to cover the space between us. His long dark arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help myself; I took a deep breath and threw my arms around him as tight as I dared. Jacob kept his neck strained away from me and his nose wrinkled in disgust, but he seemed very happy to see me.

After a few minutes, I sensed the rest of the pack fade away, back to the forest. Jacob brushed the hair from my neck and leaned in. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as he inhaled.

"You _do _stink and I can feel my temperature dropping, but…" He paused searching me with his eyes. "Bella, you're still as beautiful as ever."

I held my breath and buried my face in his chest. He held me close until I loosened the embrace.

"I came here ready to tear your throat out," he said breaking the silence with a deep laugh.

I flashed my eyes at him.

"Kidding, Bells! Actually, I'm really relieved to see you again. It's been way too long. Of course I knew you were all right. Charlie never shuts up about his 'Dartmouth Grad.' But if he'd ever let on otherwise, we'd been able to take care of the _Cullens._"

"I am a Cullen, Jake," I spat.

The tone of my voice took him off guard for a second, before the easy smile was back in place.

"No, Bella. I know! I just meant that if things had gone differently, I would have avenged you."

I couldn't look at him any more. Guilt pulsed through me just like my blood once had.

"It's just…" he paused. "You look really good. That's all. I guess I was just expecting…well…a monster. He stepped back to take in my expression. "I mean, it's you! And you're OK!"

It reminded me of another day with Jacob, in another life, and I had to smile. As always, Jacob seemed to know the direction my mind had taken.

"Been cliff diving lately?"

My smile grew.

"Actually, I have!" Emmett and I had taken a two-week vacation to Costa Rica in January to cliff jump off some of the highest and most beautiful waterfalls in the world.

"And motorcycles?"

I laughed once.

"I just got a Hayabusa last month!" I couldn't contain my excitement for this subject. Since I finally gave in a month ago and bought the damn thing, neither Edward nor Jasper could keep up. I loved to be better at something, finally!

Jacob flashed an approving grin.

"So, what's the story? I never got to give you a proper goodbye."

He was ashamed enough to look sincere. I had thought about our parting more times than I wanted to remember. I felt sick with guilt every time.

"It's a long story, Jake."

I wondered if I should say anything at all. Anything might set him off. If he lost control in my presence this time, I might not be so lucky this time.

Sensing my hesitation he spoke again. "Look, Bella, there's something I need to say to you, and I think it's better if I just come out and say it. So there's no confusion later…"

He grabbed my hands as his voice trailed off. They made my own fingers feel like they were on fire and I dropped them immediately. There was no restraint on his face as he continued.

"I acted like a real ass back then, I and I want to apologize for trying to pull you apart. I could see you and Edward needed each other. Look at what it did to you when he left. I knew I was only a replacement."

"You were so much more than that, Jacob," I interrupted.

"Please, Bells let me finish. I knew he loved you as much as you loved him. I just didn't think it could compare to the way I felt about you. I mean, you were everything I ever thought about back then. The only excuse I have is I was 16. What does a 16 year old boy know about love, Bella?"

"Indeed," I snorted.

He smiled again.

" I came to your wedding, you know."

I inhaled sharply. "No, I did not know." This was surprising information. Edward would have known the instant he heard Jacob's thoughts. That he did not tell me, led me to believe he was in on the conspiracy.

"I had to come to some sort of…acceptance toward the situation, Bella. It wasn't a hundred percent, but I was getting there. It broke my heart, but I was ready to give. The wedding was actually the closure I needed. There was no way either of us could live if I kept pushing it after that. I wouldn't do it. I was ready to give you friendship, exactly as you wanted.

"I finally realized I could accept your decision with Edward, but not of you choosing his _life._ How could anyone wish that?"

Then he sighed.

I reached out for his hand on instinct. The heat of it was extremely uncomfortable. It was almost painful. I felt suddenly weak. Spasms ran up the length of my body and my throat began to burn.

I knew this feeling, if only vaguely.

This was _thirst._

As soon as I named it, it took control.

My eyes were clouding over in a cloud of red fog. Venom dripped freely in my mouth. Snarls rumbled from my throat as I pulled his hand and touched the russet skin to my nose.

I inhaled deeply. He was both masculine and vulnerable…breakable. I could easily pull his face towards me rip out his throat. I began to glide toward him, eyes on that tasty neck.

I froze, and quit breathing.

_What's wrong with you?_ I screamed at myself. Jacob was my friend. I loved him. But the strong rhythm of his heart made it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

He felt it when I made the abrupt halt inches from him. He looked right into my eyes, stepping back.

Fear was beginning to infuse in his bloodstream. I could smell it strong on him.

"Your eyes, Bella" he whispered.

With a sickening roll, every bite I had taken in the last 3 years retched violently from my stomach.

As the heaves abated, I looked up at Jacob. His eyes were frozen in shock and disgust. I made an exaggerated motion to wipe clean the venom from the corner of my mouth. He knew there was nothing human in the look I gave him now.

Part of me realized that Edward had kept these feelings hidden inside me by his presence. My focus always ended up diverted with Edward around. The majority of me realized Edward wasn't here now. It was only a warm, breakable Jacob.

He had taken another step back, and was shaking all over preparing to phase. The look on his face was still in shock, but he was preparing to fight me because I was, after all, a monster.

I leapt forward and was on him. He had the chance to call out my name, before exploding into the huge russet colored wolf inside my grasp.

My inhuman appetite dissolved as quickly as he reacted. By then, it was too late.

We were both reaching for each other in mid-air, ready to sink in our teeth. Out of nowhere, Edward flew between us, knocking me to the ground and trying to pin me there.

"Am I interrupting anything, love?" His voice crooned and he flashed his crooked smile.

I was much too furious to be dazzled, and snapped angrily at him while I growled out a nasty sting of obscenities.

I could hear Jacob. It sounded like he was chuckling.

My fury ignited again, but in another instant Alice was on top of me too. She was pushing against my kicking legs with all her strength. Finally, I got one free and it connected with her pixie-like nose. The blow momentarily staggered her so Edward let go of me to keep Alice from falling over.

I took the opportunity and push him as hard as I could into Alice. They both crashed into a spruce tree ten feet away.

I was on my feet in an instant, eyes piercing Jacob's. Again, my body was consumed with his heartbeat. Dog or not, I had to have him.

I sprang toward him again and he met me with a lunge of his own. Blow for blow we fought, teeth grazing but not quite breaking the skin. I had the upper hand on strength, but his fighting skills bested mine. But in all, it was an evenly matched fight. I seemed to glimpse exactly what he would do before he actually moved to do it.

Violently, we fought, until finally I found the window to push him and he flew in to a near by tree ten feet off the ground. He looked truly weary now. I realized vaguely that I had probably broken his ribs with my fists. All I saw was defeat etched across his face.

I laughed softly. It was a menacing sound. Crouching above Jacob, I watched as his fur molted and he became human again. He lifted his arm in front of his face defensively, and I could feel both sorrow and acceptance radiating from him.

In the back of my mind, part of me was screaming at me to stop, but I could hear nothing outside the steady rhythm of Jacob's heart.

A strong marble arm was around me then, pulling upwards and away from Jacob. I twisted and kicked struggling against the stone vice. With my feet dangling inches above the ground I couldn't gain any leverage against Jasper's passive resistance. He smothered me with calming waves. It felt more like gunfire.

A violent rush of anger rose with in me. I felt it as the furious energy escaped my chest and bombarded Jasper. He looked stunned, like I had slapped him. In a way, I had. But it was more than that. I had used his power against him, just as I had Alice's during the fight. His grip on me loosened.

Beyond Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had Jacob on his feet, trying to push him into the trees.

"Run, Jake," they urged. "Phase and run!"

Jasper had turned toward them eager to continue the fight. In an instant, Alice was on him, staring intently into his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Her mind asked him.

I stopped and focused on the pair locked in a silent conversation that I was hearing in my head. but the call of fresh blood beckoned me back and I pushed thoughts of Alice and Jasper in private moments from my mind.

By now, Jake's body would have mended itself, but he hadn't taken my moment of distraction to escape. He stood before me naked and confident as I crouched low once more. It would be easy now. He had no way of knowing I was using my families powers now. As soon as I thought this, I saw myself tearing his head from his neck and drinking deeply of the sweet blood.

"You may regret it in the morning, Bella," Edward thought.

I smiled again.So did he. So did Jacob.

I saw a boy in my mind. Black-haired, he bounced through the trees, hanging on to Jacob's hand. A volume of images assaulted me. This boy…Leah…Jacob…

"Leah died giving birth to our son," he whispered, hanging his head. He looked very sad, and sorrow radiated from him.

In an instant, the haze was gone. I stepped closer to him, my hand out. Despite the fact that I was trying to behead him seconds ago, Jacob grabbed it.

"You loved her." I said.

" Yes. I was trying to tell you before you lost it. Geez, Bella, could you be any dramatic?" A smile played lightly on his amused face.

"Not usually," Edward answered him. "Let's play nice now, Bella."

"What just happened?" I groaned.The venom was evaporating in my mouth. It felt very dry in its absence.

"Looks like you're finally a vampire!" Rosalie laughed. "Emmett will be sorry he missed this!"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, Emmett will, I thought, but I said, "I'm glad you'll all be able to have a good laugh at my expense."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward seemed genuinely happy to see Jacob and Jake responded by pulling him into a hug. When they finally released the embrace, both wore sincere smiles.

"Come with me, Bella," Jake said reaching for my hand again. "I want you to meet my son."

"If you think you're going anywhere involving children, I had better be invited." Rosalie said sharply.

"Sure, sure," Jake smiled at her.

Jasper and Alice took their leave, to act out some of those private visions I had seen flashing through their minds earlier. I clamped onto Edward's familiar grasp before taking the hand Jacob still offered me.

It took no time before we arrived at the small house I once considered my own home. He didn't hesitate an instant, opening the door to lead us inside.

Billy sat in his chair in the middle of the modest living room. He looked up from the television as Jake entered followed closely by three vampires. He smiled instead of screaming in terror as I expected. "Well, well, well," he said, voice strong as ever. "Look what the wolf dragged in."

Jacob joined Billy and chuckled. "Billy!" He called toward the other end of the house..

There was a crash of toys and a small boy bounded from the back bedroom. "Dad!" He began to shout, but stopped as soon as he took in the visitors. Immediately slowing his pace, he studied Edward, Rosalie and myself closely. The little brown nose wrinkled as if he smelled something terrible. The boy's black eyes rested on mine.

"Aunt Bella?" he asked quietly.

I gasped and looked to Jacob. He smiled hugely. "We spend a lot of time with Uncle Charlie, don't we?"

Little Billy's face fell. He could only be two, maybe three years old, but his bright eyes dulled perceptively at the mention of my father. I could instantly sense that they had been very close. Charlie had probably acted as a surrogate grandpa to the boy, just as both Billy and Harry would have done for any children I might have had.

"Yes, I'm Bella," I answered him softly. His little face lit up again, and I was surprised at the charisma that radiated from him. It was impossible to ignore. He was truly his father's son. Little Billy bounded into me hard and wrapped small arms around my knee caps. The embrace was short, as he pulled back and shivered.

"You're cold," he said inhaling slightly. "You smell _cold_, too."

I laughed aloud. "You are too much like your daddy."

The boy moved his gaze to Edward and Rosalie. "I'm Aunt Rosalie," Rose said bending low to see him at eye level. "It's so wonderful to meet you!"

Edward held out an icy hand to the boy. "And I'm Edward."

Little Billy shook Edward's hand briskly with wide eyes. I could see he was familiar with the name, but I could tell Jake had only ever spoken good things about him to his son. It made my smile wider, and I shot a dazzling grim at Jacob, which he returned with the brightness of several suns.

"William Edward Black, William Edward Black, William Edward Black," he chanted in a small voice that remarkably only had the soft lisp of a toddler.

Jacob's face looked flushed. Edward's eyes flashed with shock. "After everything, I felt like I owed it to you," Jacob explained the choice of his son's middle name looking directly at my husband.

Edward looked as if tears should be slipping from his eyes, as his face crumpled. Jacob placed a hand on his slumped shoulder when Edward reached upward to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I owe you much more," he whispered.

Little Billy watched the interaction between the two and smiled brightly. "Friends!" He shouted, ripping the men from their personal moment. They chuckled together. The sound was sweeter than any I had heard before.

Though it was much later than a two-year old had the right to be awake, Little Billy followed us outside. Rosalie grabbed the boy's hand and ran toward the dark forest, Billy laughing wildly as they disappeared.

"He would have been Isabella, if he was a girl," Jake said as we sat ourselves around a small patio set.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Leah would have appreciated that."

"It was her choice," he answered lightly. "Just as Edward was mine."

I reached across the small glass table to take his hand.

"I'm curious." I said then hesitated. "Meaning no disrespect, but I was under the impression that the pack felt a consensus of animosity toward Leah."

Jacob looked the opposite of angry at my words. He laughed aloud. "She was every bit as stubborn as another woman I know." His dark eyes looked into mine, leaving no question as to who that might be. "She was worse, though." He winked.

"Leah was a vicious creature. Acid burned her thoughts for so long, but, you see, she was just trying to hide. Sam's imprint on Emily left her feeling rejected. She responded the only way she knew how. Even when sharing the pack's thoughts, she hid her true feelings behind the bitter ones, that none of us could see past. She made our lives as wolves miserable."

Edward laughed, and we looked to him. " 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' "

Jacob joined him again, the wonderfully harmonic sound filled the air.

"Remember when I disappeared before your wedding?" Jacob asked wiping tears from his smiling eyes.

I nodded.

"I had no control of myself the night I read your letter-"

"Letter?" I interrupted.

"Sure, sure, in the invitation, Bella. Keep up."

"Really?" My eyebrows raised as I took in the faces of both men. Jacob merely looked amused that I had no clue what he was talking about, and Edward looked like a deer caught in the headlights, aside from his crooked grin playing on his lips.

"Really, Bella," he sighed, laying a firm hand on my thigh. "This is a story you'll want to hear. Don't interrupt."

I became aware that I couldn't hear Jake's thoughts as I could earlier. That was confusing in of itself, but the second I thought about not hearing them, a rush of images assaulted my senses. I had to shake myself free to clear them from my mind.

Jacob began speaking again, keeping me from delving deeper into the mysteries of my power.

"So, I ran. It was the only thing that held me together." The dark face looked momentarily pained as he reminisced. "Not that it worked all that way, but as wolves we fell emotions much differently. I didn't feel so broken.

"I ran North for three days, until I was sure none of the pack's thought penetrated mine. I dug a hole in the snow, phased back, and crawled in to die."

"Jacob, no!" I gasped.

He laughed again. I realized how much I had missed his unyielding happiness.

"Two days after I buried myself, Leah stuck her big old nose right into my crotch as I slept."

This brought on another round of laughter, but this time I joined in. The image of Leah's black nose, shoving roughly into Jacob's private places, and scaring him half out of his wits was too sharp to ignore.

"I kept pushing her away, but she kept biting me. Any part she could reach was torn by her teeth. I naturally healed quickly, but I'm not going to lie. It hurt like hell." His smile was still wide though he was clearly recalling something painful.

"I phased back, ready to tear her apart. At that moment I would have, and probably never regretted it, either. That is, if I hadn't been able to see her thoughts again. Leah had left her guard down. She was pissed that I had ran away from the pain, while she had endured hers unwaveringly for almost two years. It was the first time I saw her for what she truly was. Leah was every bit as broken and alone as I was.

"After seeing it, I ordered her to phase back. She tried to refuse, but had no choice."

I remembered faintly that the wolves had to obey direct commands from both Sam and Jacob.

He seemed very reluctant to continue and I couldn't help but allow myself a glimpse at his memory.

Instantly, I saw Leah rise to stand, her sleek naked body shone in the pale Northern light. Tears slipped silently from her green eyes. Jacob burst from his own alter ego, and faced the beauty, reaching out for her. She gazed in to his eyes, and they stepped toward each other, entwining their brown fingers together. I made the realization that Jacob also stood in his birthday suit. Embarrassed, I pulled away from the memory before I could see the final act.

Jacob seemed to be blushing as I focused my eyes on him again. "I was so angry at first," he whispered. "Angry that I could so easily betray you. I wanted to phase back for good, never to let my human self hurt any one ever again. But when I did phase, Leah was in my head, replaying our intimacy over and over." He paused for awhile.

"She wasn't as mad as she should have been. There I was, making love to Leah one minute, and wishing it had been you the next."

Jacob looked up and shot an apologetic glance at Edward. I watched as Edward's body tensed. I tried hard to concentrate on Jake's words, and not slip back into his mind. I could only guess at what thoughts pounded through his mind by Edward's reaction, and I assumed it was nothing I wanted to see firsthand. Jacob stared off into the forest for a long time. When he spoke again, it was very soft.

"Leah convinced me to come to wedding. She told me that it might help if I saw you before you left forever, to have closure on this page of my life. I didn't want to go, Bella, but I followed her anyway. I felt like I owed it to her for using her like I had.

"I came alone, and you had already become man and wife when I arrived. In a way, I was relieved by that. I might have added another mistake to the long list of wrongs I'd done against you both. But this time it meant I would hurt Leah too, and I shrank away from that possibility with all my being."

It was hard not to be filled with Jacob's love, even without the help of Jasper's ability. "Oh, Jacob," I cried and brought his dark hand to my mouth to kiss his palm. "That's wonderful! You have no idea how guilty I've felt. I wish I had known."

"We didn't spread it around. Leah was pregnant right away, and she was so sick. The chances that neither would survive were high."

The night around us was thick with silence. From somewhere far off, I could hear Rosalie softly singing a lullaby to Jacob's son. Edward and I sat motionless, listening to the sound of Jacob's heartbeat echoing in his chest. For awhile it seemed to beat in a slow and resigned way. Eventually, it picked up speed again, brightening every part of Jake's soul. He smiled again.

"I married her, Bella. Not because it was the right thing to do because she was pregnant, but because I _wanted_ to. I knew she was the only one left with the power to make me happy." He paused, pulling his gaze from the trees to look at Edward and I. "And I _am_ happy, Bella. Even if Leah was ripped away far too soon, I'm still more happy than I have the right to be. Never doubt that. Don't you _ever_ feel guilty for me again. My life is complete. I have you...both of you to thank for that."

Edward stared intently at him. "When you put it that way, you are right." He said.

"What way?" I asked, completely clueless to the thoughts Edward was picking out of Jacob's mind.

Jake grinned brightly. "Think about it," he said. "Say mythical beasts were purely fairy tales. When we met at First Beach, we would have never gotten to know each other. Those two years might never have happened, and I might not have ended up with my happily ever after."

I had the time to wonder how truthful he was being with us. Happily ever after but alone?

Jacob's mind opened for me again. I saw that he was not alone at all. Images flashed behind my eyes as I looked at Jacob's peaceful face. I saw Billy and Leah. Running wild with the pack. Romping with Quil and Embry. Emily. Paul, Seth, Jared and the other pack members. No, Jacob was far from alone. He was truly surrounded by an army of support, and I was filled with an overwhelming sense of love. Had I still had a heart, it would have broken under the pressure of Jake's unerring adoration for his family and friends.

Finally Little Billy's face was in his mind as I saw from the corner of my eye, Rosalie step from the trees, cradling the child her arms. She lovingly pondered his every feature, not removing her eyes as she walked the boy toward the house.

"Yes," her voice was soft and sweet. "If we didn't exist, you would have ended up married to _Mike Newton_."

Both Edward and Jacob growled at her words. I laughed wildly at the reaction to a name that had completely slid from my memories.

As the giggles subsided, and Rose disappeared into the house, Edward's velvet voice cleared my head.

"Luckily for me, we _do_ exist," he said.

Edward was staring into my eyes and smiling my favorite crooked grin. Once again, I was struck by incredibly beautiful he was. I reached and grabbed his hand where it still rested on my thigh.

With each of their hands in mine I searched for the perfect sentiment to savor our sweet reunion, but was drawing a blank.

Edward's voice cut over my thoughts again. "I still won't share her, _dog_!"

Then, they were laughing, holding their sides as they shook from the release of emotion. The sweet sound echoing through the night said more that I ever could. I smiled widely at their amusement.

He was so different and yet so much the same. Jake was no longer the bratty teenage werewolf from my memories. He was a strong, intelligent man; the protector of all his people even those of future generations. Jacob had been born to play this role, and had finally accepted his place in this world And now, after all the time that had passed, he had healed enough to let me back into it, too.

_Fin_

**A/N: Thanks to the three of you who reviewed! I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you all check out my other work in progress, Anticipation. I'm gladly seeking comments and suggestions on that one. **

**Book-Luver-Girl, this update was for you!  
**


End file.
